


Fifteen Reasons

by Kyrakat



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Lists, O'Quinn, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrakat/pseuds/Kyrakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy insists it's not a pros & cons list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Reasons

#### REASONS NOT TO LOVE HER:

1\. She’s your boss’s sister.  
2\. Your boss is one of your best friends.  
3\. You’re not entirely sure what love would even feel like.  
4\. You really hate hospitals.  
5\. She has more reasons to be angry than you and yet the sunshine radiating from her body is as real as it is warm. You are just angry.  
6\. You taught yourself how to be careful, but you’re a pretty terrible teacher.  
7\. The first time you saw her you wanted to rip out your own nerve endings and give them to her. You can’t afford to rip out your own heart, too.  
8\. You are all sharp edges and she is a balloon about to pop.  
9\. She is dying. You say you don’t believe in death. She’s going to know you lied.  
10\. Everyone you’ve ever loved has left you, and knowing it doesn’t make it better.  
11\. What have you really done to deserve being the last person she’ll ever kiss? What have you done to cause her to think you’re worth spending the rest of her life with?  
12\. Her body is fragile but her words are going to kick your ass.  
13\. She may calm your storm but you may darken her skies.  
14\. Your mind remembers everything. You will have to live all your life with a prisoner, with a ghost.  
15\. You die with her.

#### REASONS TO LOVE HER

1\. She’s already crawled into your metallic chest and made a home where you have always felt hollow.  
2\. Her eyes are honest when she says she wants this as much as you do, if not more, and for once in your life you trust someone completely.  
3\. When you are alone together you really don’t mind being turned into a complete pile of useless mush at her smile.  
4\. She’s the first girlfriend (or boyfriend) you’ve formally introduced to your dad and as they laugh together you realize it’s not just about timing ; she’s the only person you’ve liked enough to bring home, even out of the people you dated when you didn’t have a home to bring them back to.  
5.Being with her feels like riding a motorcycle ; no traffic, no speed limit, just freedom.  
6\. No one has ever looked at you the way she does, all bright eyes and dimples.  
7\. You’ve started looking at the world like an artist, colors are brighter, you break views apart like you do machines, and she is an absolute masterpiece.  
8\. The shared wicked smiles make you feel connected, to her, to the world. It makes you feel special, like you’re both in your own mischievous world, and you cannot believe someone so angelic would ever look at you with danger dancing in her eyes.  
9\. She’s transparent and doesn’t make you guess what’s going on inside her head. You’re incredibly thankful because this isn’t a quirk but an adaption for your own benefit. She knows how hard it can be, understanding everything except other people.  
10\. She is so soft after a lifetime of cutting your hands on sharpened metal edges.  
11\. You discover criminal activity is a turn-on of hers the first night you sneak into her hospital room. You’re both very, uh, compatible.  
12\. Pet names don’t sound quite as lame coming out of her mouth.  
13\. She makes your mind sharper and your tongue less so.  
14\. You finally have a reason to be careful not to get blown up at work. You value yourself because she values you.  
15\. For the first time you feel like you’re truly alive.


End file.
